


The 5 Times Quill Cares

by Ellienerd14



Series: Magic or Teen Angst [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Quill cares deep down, Unconventional Families, mentions of Charlie's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: The Five Times Quill cares about Charlie. ~~~"Quill, wait." She turned back to look at Charlie. He was smiling at her, which felt wrong. "Thank you for being accepting. I don't think you're as mean as people say." While Quill wasn't willing to say it, the compliment warmed her up more than her coffee.





	1. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Quill attend his parents funeral together. (Charlie - 8, Quill - 18)

Andrea Quill twirls her wand between her fingers. She gave up her freedom for that wand, agreeing to protect a child with no one world in the world, all in order to get her weapon back. It had been snapped after being expelled from Hogwarts. Quill had spent months trying to get her wand repaired post Hogwarts. 

Eventually she met an Auror, a man named James Smith who agreed to help Quill out on special measures to get a new wand. But it had come at a price - if Quill wanted to get her wand back, she'd have to become the legal guardian of their only child in case anything happened to them. Quill had agreed of course, believing it was highly unlikely she'd actually have to look after him. 

Anise and James Smith were excellent Aurors, some of the most powerful people Quill had ever met, but that also made them targets of dark magic. The couple had been attacked and brutally murdered on their way home to their manor in Sheffield. 

Expect not all of the Smiths had been killed during the attack. The son of the two Aurors had survived. And now he was under Quill's protection. Magic had bonded her to him, meaning Quill had no choice but to protect him. An unbreakable vow she had made to James meant if his son died, so would she. 

Charles looked delicate, like he was made of glass. He was young, far too young to have gone though such a tragedy. Charlie was only eight. But he seemed older, in the month since the attack, all he had done was read, as of crying over library books would change a thing. 

Death made you grow up. Made you aware of the world around you. It changed you. 

Charles held on to his Mothers wand and cried without noise. It was slightly concerning. He didn't seem angry. He didn't seem to have a burning rage which made him want to get revenge on the sociopath witch who had killed his parents in front of him. 

Quill had wanted justice. All she had was her Mother growing up and then she was torn from her. The rage had burned inside of her for years. It still did. 

Charles would make a terrible solider. He let his grieve consume him instead of letting it empower him. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to read and let other thoughts take over his head. 

Quill would have to train him up. She was his guardian now even though she was only eighteen years old. 

Part of her - the strong independent part - resented him for it. She had wants a wand to embrace her independence and now she was trapped babysitting him. 

Charles was an orphan - just she was. And a much larger part of Quill pitied the young boy. At least she hadn't seen her parents die. 

Quill didn't do hugs, certainly not with Charles. But she would leave a hot drink outside his bedroom tonight. It might help calm any nightmares she thought he had. Maybe Charles would even thank her. He was overly polite after all. Like a little prince. 

Quill was going protect him. That's what she agreed to do. All she agreed to do. 'Keep my son alive. Keep him safe.' 

Soldiers always kept their promises. And even though her dreams of being an Auror were gone, she was going to honour James Smith. Quill was still a soldier. She just wasn't fighting for the causes she wanted to fight for anymore. She was fighting for James now.


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets his Hogwarts letter. (Charlie - 11, Quill - 21)

Quill kept an eye on Charlie (a nickname she's begrudgingly accepted, although she'd never called him it directly) as he played with his breakfast, pushing cereal around the bowl. 

Charlie looked miserable, despite the date. But them Quill could understand why he was so unhappy. Birthdays were days for families to celebrate. His parents were dead and they were hardly a family. Quill was still yet to find anything to celebrate about getting older. 

Still it was starting to get depressing. Quill had even gone though the effort of finding a small collection of books from his parents office she thought Charlie would enjoy. 

With a reluctant sigh, she put down her coffee and spoke up. 

"Charles please explain to me the reason behind your pitiful expression." Quill's voice was sharp, drawing his attention. 

Charlie blinked his big blue eyes in Quill's direction and slid over a letter from his pocket. 

Quill traced the cool red wax of a familiar crest. His Hogwarts, he was eleven after all. 

"Your Hogwarts letter? That's why you look like you're about to burst into tears?" 

"I just thought my parents would be here to open it with me." Charlie bit his lip like he was afraid Quill would laugh at him. She didn't. 

Quill passed the letter back to Charlie, who turned his sad orphan eyes back onto it. Quill was glad, she didn't like thinking about how sad he was. He could depress the envelope instead. 

"Well, open it then." 

Charlie did so slowly, it was almost too painful to watch, as if he was afraid it would explode. At least that'd add some interest to their morning routine. He read over it quietly and almost looked like he was going to smile. Expect he didn't smile. 

"I got in." Charlie said quietly. "I supposed I'd have to. I come from a powerful family." 

"You don't look very happy." Quill observed. 

When she had gotten her letter confirming she was going to her dream school, she could barely contain her excitement. However, Charles looked like he could barely contain his sadness. Quill was half expecting him to add tears to his already soggy breakfast. 

"I won't fit in. I don't know how to act around other children. I don't even have any of the stuff new my teachers require me to bring." 

Quill suddenly felt a wave of emotion. Not quite the usual pity that she usually felt for Charlie, or the rage that hit her sometimes when she thought of her list freedom. Instead it was the horrible feeling that he was right. Charlie had be completely alone for most of his life. And it wasn't as if he had anyone to write either. In fact the Smith's owl was hardly used, if it wasn't for Charlie's tutor, it be starting to get fat. 

"Well I'll be taking you to get your school stuff." Quill couldn't bear to look at his face anymore so she got up to pick up her half empty coffee cup from the other side of the kitchen. 

"There's no need to take me anywhere. I think everything can be ordered by owl." Charlie said. He was stroking the letter, smoothing out the parchment. He usually did that when he was nervous, Quill noted. 

"I don't want you to have robes that don't fit. And you'll need school books. I won't deny you the chance of going to a book shop." Quill took a longer sip then necessary; Charlie had fixed his sad orphan eyes on her again. "Not to mention a wand. We'll go to Diagonal Ally next weekend." 

"Thank you Quill." Charlie put down the letter. "Can I ask you a question?" 

Quill still refused to meet his eyes. (They'd be tear filled, she bet.) "If you must do." 

"Do you know what houses my parents where in? In school? I never found out before..." Charlie's voice trailed off, like he was afraid of saying the word dead. 

"Your parents were in Slytherin." Quill answered. "A good house and my house." 

"Thank you." Charlie gave her a watery smile. He got up from the table, dumping his half empty bowl into the sink. 

"And Charles-" Quill couldn't believe she was actually going to say this but his sad eyes had slowly worn her down, "Happy Birthday."


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is taken to the hospital wing. (Charlie - 13, Quill - 24)

"Charles doesn't even play Quidditch." 

It probably shouldnt be her priority, whether or not Charlie played the sport. But Quill knew he didn't. In fact she had offered to buy him a broom (his parents left a small fortune for Charlie before their death) during his last year. 

But there was something worrying if a boy who was too much of a pacifist to even try out the game because it was 'violent', getting knocked out by a bludger. 

"Well, he's in the hospital wing now anyway." Clara Oswald explained. The charms professor had a slightly worried expression. Most of the the teachers seemed to like Charlie. Properly because of his intelligence, although it could also be his manners. 

Quill picked up her black jacket (Muggle but very fashion forward) and headed towards the hospital wing. He would be fine, due to healing spells but exactly how Charlie had gotten involved in a Quidditch accident was a mystery Quill very much intended to solve. 

Just as she'd predicted, Charlie was already sitting up, any bruises magically healed. His loyal Gryffindor sidekick was sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair, talking to him. 

Good, April seemed to be stuck to Charlie since their first year. April would know what had gone on. In fact, if Quill couldn't get the information from April directly, the girl properly kept a glitter covered diary where she wrote Charlie's name in a heart. Even thinking about it made Quill feel sick. 

"Nice to see you are, in fact, not bleeding to death." Quill said bluntly. She took in Charlie's appearance. Apart from his slightly more messy hair and his blue and bronze tie out of place, he barely looked scratched. 

"I'm fine." Charlie told her. "It was an accident." 

"You know she won't believe that." April hissed. She wasn't very subtle but at least the care bear was turning out to be useful. 

"You're quite right Miss MacLean." Quill crossed her arms as April squirmed. It was a mystery why the girl was in Gryffindor when she couldn't handle a glare. "So, which one of you would like to tell me how young Charles took a bludger to the head?" 

"It was all Ram's fault." April said, ignoring Charlie pleading looks. 

"And what did Mr Singh do?" Ram getting in trouble wasn't new. But he did seem to actually like the pair. They were always together, a perfect little trio of house unity. It made her feel ill. 

"He got in an argument with the Gryffindor team captain. Over Quidditch, of all things." April took a break from her explanation to sigh deeply. "And well… she didn't take it very well and aimed a bludger at us. Well mostly at Ram but she wasn't a great shot."

"And what is this captains name?" Quill asked. 

"Lucy Might." April answered. Quill knew her. A tall sixth year, mousy hair, afraid of spiders. (Maybe Quill could leave one on the girls desk? Not a poisonous one, she remembered her last warning.) 

"Anyway Lucy aimed it at us. Only Ram knocked me out the way. But it hit Charlie. And then Ram ran off." April let out a tiny huff. Her attempt at frustration was quite pitiful. 

"And left Charles with his head bleeding out?" Ram would make a bad solider. 

"But I'm fine now." Charlie interrupted. "I'll be out in ten minutes anyway." 

"And to think I was worried." Quill was not worried. She was suspicious and in need of more information. That was all. 

But there was no denying she was glad that Charlie was okay. Not that Quill would say that to him. Charlie didn't need to know she cared.


	4. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill asks Charlie what his (obvious) secret his and he comes out. (Charlie - 16, Quill - 26)

Charlie was hiding something. Quill should feel bad about not realising until almost three months into the school year but she tried her best to avoid talking to Charlie more than necessary during school hours. He seemed equally fine with spending as little time with her as possible. Usually he's hanging around with his little gang of misfits. In fact if Charlie wanted anything, he'll send her an overly polite owl asking for her help or for money to be spent from his family vault. 

But now, with most of the annoying students missing, it was increasingly obvious that Charlie had a secret that he wasn't telling. He didn't stop fidgeting, always adjusting his already perfect clothes and straightening out parchment. 

It's the fact Charlie isn't talking to his friends about it that's really worrying. Ram went home for the holidays, giving April a long suffering look she didn't notice before he got on the train. (She was truly oblivious to Rams pining. It was pathetic.) 

But Tanya Adeola - one of Quill's preferred students despite being Charlie's friend - as well as his ever loyal care bear are still at school for reasons Quill is not willing to learn. 

Charlie was avoiding them, which is clearly not well thought out plan, considering they're his only friends. 

Quill - partly because of curiosity and partly as a pity gift - decided to find out what was troubling Charlie. She had a right to know after all, bring the (mostly) unwilling guardian. 

Charlie spend his holidays reading in the abandoned library (even the stuck up librarian had left). Despite his high intelligence and Quill's best efforts to toughen him up over the years, Charlie would still make a terrible soldier. He was far too predictable and easy to get alone. At least this worked in Quills favour to integrate him. 

Quill hit her coffee mug on the table to get his attention. Charlie looks up at her, blue eyes wide. 

"Charles." 

"Yes?" Charlie blinked a few times as if he's not entirely sure he's awake. He looked as if he needed his own cup of coffee. 

"You have been acting strange." Quill prided herself on being blunt. 

"H-have I?" With a single trip up of words, Charlie confirmed what Quill had been suspecting. He had a secret. 

"You been avoiding your little gang of wallflowers." Quill tilted her head, not breaking eye contact. Charlie practically squirmed under her icy gaze. "Been fidgeting a lot. Running away from April. Hiding away in the library." 

Charlie seemed to be cracking. He was fiddling with his shirt buttons and biting the edge of his lip. Quill had always thought he was too princely to fall under such habits. 

"So, what are you hiding Charles?" 

"I don't see why you care. You hate me." 

That seemed like an unfair analysis. While Quill found him irritating most of the time, her feelings didn't equal a strong hatred. At first she had resented him for forcing her into a life of protecting a child but Quill had never hated him. 

"You're changing the subject." Quill pointed a finger at Charlie. 

"Would you-" Charlie started hesitatingly, as if there was weight on his next words, "care, if I wanted to have a-" He cut himself off again, nibbling his bottom lip. 

Quill raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't bring herself to hold her glare when he was looking so miserable. 

"Would you care if I wanted a boyfriend?" The words came out disjointed and rushed but everything suddenly became much clearer to Quill. 

Part of her wanted to laugh. Quill was in no position to judge on attraction. But another part of her, one which she felt ever so slightly ashamed of, wanted to smile at him. It was worrying. 

"I don't care if you're gay." Quill replied, acting as if she couldn't see the tears welling up in his sad blue eyes. 

"You don't?" 

Quill rolled her eyes. "Of course not." A sudden realisation hit her. "Is this why your avoiding your friends? Have they said something?" Quill clutched her hands into a fist. 

"I haven't told anyone that before." 

His nerves were clear now. Charlie was afraid of being hated. No wonder he was such a nervous wreck. 

"Well..." Quill drawled out the word, giving her time to decide on what to say next. "You've had one person accept you. Only three more to tell." 

Things were starting to get awkward now, Charlie was lost in his own head. Quill stood up, chair scraping along the floor. 

"Quill, wait." She turned back to look at Charlie. He was smiling at her, which felt all kinds of wrong. "Thank you for being accepting. I don't think you're as mean as people say." 

While Quill wasn't willing to say it, the compliment warmed her up more than her coffee.


	5. Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill vs homophobia. (Charlie - 17, Quill - 27)

"I didn't mean it." 

This was a tactical lie on Quill's part. Probably not one that was going to work, judging by Clara's expression. 

"You can't threaten students like this." Clara said firmly. Quill wasn't exactly worried. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been lectured by her. 

"He. Deserved. It." Quill dragged out each word viciously. Words could be violent if you pick the right ones to spit out at your enemy. In fact a certain vicious word was exactly how Quill had gotten to the point where she had shoved the scrawny Gryffindor against a wall and dug her wand into his neck till he squirmed. 

Charlie was annoying. In fact having to look after him had been nothing but inconvenient from the very start. But he did not deserve that word. No one did. (It wouldn't be the first time Quill had almost been pushed to the edge because of that word. 

"What did Luke do?" Clara asked. She was stood up now and was pacing her office. Serval of the portraits followed her. 

"He decided that it would be appropriate to use a rather disgusting slur when talking about Charlie." Quill tightened her grip on her wand. Part of her wanted to storm down to where the Gryffindor common room was and deliver with her earlier threats. 

"Charlie Smith?" Clara stopped her pacing for a moment. Clara liked Charlie. And she probably knew about the history between him and Quill. 

"Apparently the fact he likes a student of the same gender means Charles should be insulted." Quill clutched her fist. She didn't need a wand to end this. All good warriors could fight with their fists. And there was a reason why Quill wore such pointy heels. 

The homophobia left an unpleasant feeling in Quill's stomach. And while Quill could live without Charlie's constant pining over the (admittedly rather handsome) Zcocha student, it wasn't disgusting in the way a certain Gryffindor felt like pointing out. (It brought back memories for her too. Of harsh laughter and the same slur, years ago.) 

"You did this all for Charlie?" Clara was looking at Quill curiously. 

Quill sighed. "I did it because, as I said earlier, he deserved it." 

"Please do not ever threaten a student again." Clara came full circle, sitting down at her chair again. "I could have you fired for this."

"Will you?" Quill didn't think Clara would go through with it. 

"No." Clara finally admitted. "But you've been warned Andrea. I'll have Luke moved out of your lessons." 

"And Charlie's lessons." Quill added. 

"That's the second time you've called him that." Clara observed. "I think you care about him more than you let on." 

"Don't tell Charles that." Quill crossed her arms. Charlie could go on thinking that she hated him. It was for the best. 

"If that's what you want?"

"Is that a question?" Quill leaned forward over the desk. "You should know I find Charles to be quite annoying." 

Clara looked slightly amused. "If you insist." 

"I do." Quill stood up. "But I insist you keep Luke Jacobs away from Charles. So I won't be tempted to destroy him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had any prompts for this series or for Class in general feel free to message me on Tumblr (@Bazwillendinflames) or Wattpad (@ellienerd14).


End file.
